


a friend in need

by perfectlyrose



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Hopping Rose, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is stuck in the coastal town of Broadchurch for a couple of months while her malfunctioning dimension cannon recharges. She and the town’s DI, who has a hauntingly familiar face, make an unlikely pair of friends but friends they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a friend in need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a crossover fic of any sort and the first time I've written anything for Broadchurch so... expanding my comfort zone here!
> 
> Written for lostinfic's teninch fic challenge over on tumblr.

Rose popped a chip in her mouth and grinned when she caught Hardy looking at her greasy food longingly as he poked at his salad with a fork.

“You told Ellie why you refuse to eat the food she brings you yet?” She asked after swallowing her bite.

“No, don’t want to get into it. She’ll just worry and nag at me.”

“That’s what friends do, Alec.”

He made a face at her use of his first name. “I’m not trying to make friends, I’m trying to solve a murder. The people in this bloody town are keeping too many secrets.”

“You can investigate and make friends at the same time. You made friends with me, after all,” Rose pointed out.

“You’re just relentless. I don’t have the energy to try and keep you away,” he said, pointing his fork at her. “I don’t even know why you’re here and won’t leave me alone.”

Rose’s smile was sad and Alec had the odd feeling that she while she was looking at him, she was seeing someone else. She did that frequently and it unnerved him but he never asked who he reminded her of. He had his own secrets after all.

“I just don’t want you to be lonely when you don’t need to be. You can’t help this family if you keel over from working too hard,” she said finally. Rose paused a moment and then stuck her tongue between her teeth in the peculiar smile she often shot him. “Besides, I have experience in reminding people to eat and rest when they’d rather not.”

He just rolled his eyes and stabbed another piece of lettuce and stuffed it in his mouth pointedly instead of answering. 

(He was rewarded with a laugh from Rose and it caused the corner of his mouth to quirk up in a half smile, eyes crinkling the tiniest bit.)

(He’d almost forgotten what it was like to have a friend after everything had happened. He might not know anything about this Rose Tyler who had inserted herself into his life, but he was thankful she was here.)


End file.
